phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2/FINAL DLC Pack
<- Back to Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 FINAL DLC PACK - Unfinished Business Final DLC Story Arc: Phoenix Alliance VS AKU! THE FINAL MISSION BEGINS! Glitches are appearing everywhere in the multiverse, and it all leads to AKU and his forces of EVIL! What's worse are his plans... multi-versial conquest... and a possible revival of The death-spirals! The MOST DANGEROUS Mission is about to begin... and the ending will shock you. Things are about to take a DARK turn here, so be prepared for anything and make sure you're up to the challenge. New Bosses *DJ Octavio (Splatoon) *"Mind-Controlled" Cyber Queen Mika (Original) (gain costume after defeating her) *The Storm King (MLP:FIM The Movie) *Grand HighBlood (Homestuck) *Lily Incarnation (One piece Movie 8) *Jack Noir "B2" (Homestuck) *Final Fever (Sonic CD Beta) *Mazinger Zero (Shin Mazinger Zero) (Unlock Shin Mazinger Zero Costume For Mazinger Z after Beating Boss) *Palparepa (GaoGaiGar FINAL) *Stinger and Cowen (Shin Getter Robo) *Exia R2 (Gundam 00) *Dark Beast Ganon (Legend of Zelda: Breath of the wild) *Mecha Lord Genome (TTGL) *Storyshift! Mettaton (Storyshift! Undertale) *"Glitch" Kyubey (Madoka Magica + Original) *Omega Sigma Zero (Megaman X + Shin Mazinger ZERO + Original) *"Hades" Lich King (Kingdom Hearts + Shin Mazinger Z(ERO) + Saint Seiya + Kid Icarus + Adventure Time) *02 SOUL (Kirby 64 + Original) *(Cloned) Five Sorceresses (Sergioverse + Final Fantasy 7 + Tomba! + Wario Land + Original) *Zarshuren and Obscuria (The 4 inflatees + The Bro-some 4) *D-Reaper (Digimon Tamers) *Corrupted(?) Yggdrasil (Digimon Adventure Tri.) *Possessed(?) Cinder Fall (RWBY + ??????) *Thanos (Avengers: Infinity War) *Cosmic Purpelord (Sergioverse + Deviant Boom + Marvel Universe) *Gigyas-Possessed Ultron (Earthbound + Marvel Universe) *Shadowy Mirror Polygon Dopplegangers (Persona + SMT + SSB64 + ???? + Original) *"Glitch" Anubis (YUGIOH + Original) *Mecha Fukua (Skullgirls + Original) *SHADOW "GLITCH MASTER" RAYMAN (RAYMAN 4 PROTOTYPE CONCEPT + Original) *"glitch Bugster" Dark Kamen Rider SkullLazer (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid + Kamen Rider Series + Original) *Kamen Rider Para-DX "Pallad" (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *AU! Deigo Brando (JJBA Part 7) *HEAVEN ascended Kars (JJBA Part 2 + JJBA eyes of heaven + Original) *Shin Heaven Ascended Orochi Reala SOUL Kai (Nights Into Dreams + JJBA Eyes of heaven + Kirby Series + Street Fighter & Capcom VS series + King Of Fighters + Sonic Series + Original) *Abraxas (Marvel) *Kamen Rider Genm (Kamen Rider EX-AID) *"Beta" Sephiroth Clone (Final Fantasy VII + FF7 Beta + Final Fantasy VI) *Kinnikuman Nemesis (Kinnikuman) *Shadow Zyugarude 100% Form (Pokemon XYZ + Pokemon Sun/Moon + Original) *Hades Descended Lavos-possessed Black Shadow (JJBA Eoh + Shin Mazinger ZERO + F-zero + SSB + Chrono Trigger + Original) *Abyss Octopus (MGS Series + Megaman X Series + Original) *Yellow Lantern Ludo (SVTFOE + DC universe + Original) *Interdimesional Mantis (MGS Series + Megaman X Series + Original) *Reality Demon Batter (OFF + DC Universe (Arkham Asylum + 4th wall breaking + Undertale + Samurai Jack + Original + Other Series) *Voidstrike Wolf (MGS Series + Megaman X Series + Original) *Trio De Dangers (Dragonball Super) *Shadowstorm Raven (MGS Series + Megaman X Series + Original) *Trigon Possessed Demon! Ryuko (KLK + P&Sw/G + DC Universe) *Mecha Orphandelus (Final Fantasy XIII + Original) *Jackle (Nights Into Dreams) *Geist (Astal) *Sylph (NiGHTS into Dreams Concept + Original) *Diavolo + Crimson King Requiem (JJBA Part 5 + Original) *Mecha Jeff (Virtua Fighter Beta + Megaman + Original) *Siba Majido - Hurricane God (Virtua Fighter "Beta" + Original + Street Fighter V + Fighters Megamix) *Evil Akira Ryuzaki (Virtua Fighter Beta + Street Fighter + Original) *Shadowy Takeru Ryushoji (Virtua Fighter Beta + Original) *"Another" Shadow (Sonic Adventure 2 Beta + Original) *"Another" Dark Phoenix (X-men + Original) *Shadow Atom Hawk (DC Universe + Original) *Missingno Wenchinda (Pokemon + Knuckles Chaotix) *Corrupted Golden Age Vision (Marvel Universe + Original) *Crescent "Spiel the Hexagon" Moon-Galley (One piece: Romance Dawn) *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo(?) (kamen Rider Ex-AID) *Jobin Higashikata (JJBA Part 8) *Emperor of Darkness (Shin Mazinger ZERO) *Larfrleeze / Agent Orange (DC Universe) *Red Lantern King K. Rool (Dc Universe + Donkey Kong Country) *Nekron + Necrosan (DC Universe + Primal Rage 2) *Supreme Leader Dessler (Space Battleship Yamato) *Keisar Ephes (Super Robot Wars Alpha 3) *Perfectio (Super Robot Wars Destiny) *Corrupted Saint Advent & Supreme God Z (Super Robot Wars Z3: Tengoku-hen) *Reborn Ultra God Zamas (Dragon Ball Super / Original) *Nevanlinna (Super Robot Wars V) *Kamen Rider Cronus (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *Garou (One-Punch Man) *AKU *AKU + all previous Bosses *Powered-up AKU *Powered-up AKU + FINAL BOSSES of DLC Pack 3, 4, and 5 *AKU SHOGUN *Aku Shogun + Shadowy Clone of Final DLC pack 1 and 2 bosses *AKU SHOGUN POWERED UP *AKUNICRON (AKU + Death-spiral overlord's False Body) (FINAL BOSS - Phase 1) *Powered-up AKUNICRON (FINAL BOSS Phase 2) *Ultimate AKUNICRON OVERLORD (FINAL BOSS - FINAL PHASE) *Solar Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix -Manga Aura power MAX- (Post-credits BOSS, face as Mika Phoenix Alone. defeating boss unlocks new super form,and costume, plus new end cutscene before FINAL Credits and developer's Room Mode if you've 100% the game and all the DLC packs) New Mode Pocket Fighter Vs. Mode (unlock after beating story mode) Developer's Room Mode (Unlock after 100% the game + all DLC) New Characters Playable Characters - Shared *Mazin Emperor G (Great Mazinger + Mazinger Zero + Super Robot Wars V) *Bruno Buccellati (JJBA Part 5) *Pannacotta Fugo (JJBA Part 5) *Gudio Mista (JJBA Part 5) *M. Avdol (JJBA Part 3) *Kakyokin (JJBA Part 3) *Iggy (JJBA Part 3) *Caesar Zeppili (JJBA Part 2) *Jonathan Joestar (JJBA Part 1) *Giglamesh (Final Fantasy V) - See DLC Pack #4 for more details *Balloon Fusion Mika Phoenix/Masako Tengu - Pre-order DLC for (Classified) *Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII + Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII) *Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *Mob (Mob Psycho 100) *Midoriya Izuku (My Hero Academia) *Velvet Scarlatina (RWBY) *Dream World! Mika Phoenix (Yume Mika Project?) -Unlock by beating the 4th tower on the tower map- *Mystery Fangirlian (?????) *William zeppeli (JJBA Part 1) *Jolyne Kujo (JJBA Part 6) *Robin Mask (kinnikuman) *Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) *Haken Browning (Endless Frontier) *Kaguya Nanbu (Endless Frontier) *Kogorō Tenzai (Project X Zone) *Mii Kōryūji (Project X Zone) *Reiji Arisu (Namco X Capcom) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Soma Schicksal (God Eater) *Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) *Siegfried (Soul Calibur III) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Kurt Irving (Valkyria Chronicles III) *Hayato (Star Gladiator) Playable Characters - Exclusive *Davepetasprite (Homestuck) -Team 1 *Koji Hatsune - Team 11 *Blimp Girl - Team 3 *Aoikiji Freezebird - Team 6 *Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) - Team 5 *Ranma-Chan (Ranma 1/2) - Team 1 *Mashiro Kuna (Bleach) - Team 11 Support Characters - Shared *Gyro Zeppili (JJBA Part 7) *King J-Der (Gaogaigar) *Soji (Super robot Wars V) *Gundam Wing Zero (WING GUNDAM - Endless Waltz) *God Gundam (G Gundam) *Dairaioh (Super robot wars Alpha 3) *The BIg O (Big O) *Kite (DotHack) *Phantom Grenpeist (Endless Frontier) *ARquiussprite (Homestuck) *Kunio-kun (River City Ransom) *Klonoa (KLONOA) *Agent Spectrum (Fusion) *Agent Ginger Spiral (fusion) *Agent Song (fusion) *Ingrid (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Natsu (Soul Calibur V) *G. Compatible Kaiser (Super Robot Wars OG) *Sofia The 3rd (Blaster Master ZERO) *MADE IN HEAVEN *Trish Una - (JJBA Part 5) *Wodin Ymir (Super Robot Wars OG) *Leone Abbacchio (JJBA Part 5) *Neneko/Neito (Yumeria) *Kōsei Goyōtashi (Phoenixverse?) *Toma (Shining Force EXA) *Sakura Shingūji (Sakura Wars) *Rikiya Busujima (ZOMBIE Revenge) *Bruno Delinge (Dynamite Cop) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *KOS-MOS (Xenogears) *Hotsuma (Shinobi) *Hibana (Nightshade) *Zephyr (Resonance of Fate) *Axel Stone (Streets of Rage) *Aty (Summon Night 3) Support Characters - Exclusive *Inflatress - Team 1 *Transformia - Team 11 *Nadia Rossenix - Team 3 *Zetto / Megaman S - Team 10 *Diana Rossenix - Team 4 *Asuka Genesia - Team 6 *C.C. (Code Geass) - Team 9 *Asuna Karino (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) - Team 11 *Great MightGaine (The Brave Express Might Gaine) - Team 8 New Universe Mode Maps and Missions Yume Nikki Universe Mikaworld Universe and Tower Map! - face 3 towers! each with filled with bosses for you to beat! face the main team challenge, the ally challenge or the main bossses challenge, beat all of them and face the ultimate tower, all of the bosses from the last 3 towers? NO! All of these Fights are against Mika's Forms, and a special surprise at the final boss fight of the tower! You'll have to fight each one a seperate way if you want to win! Thankfully there's a save point after each boss fight. (requires all other missions beat, all storys beaten and You will Have to have beaten Solar Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix (manga Aura) as Mika Phoenix in the final post-credits Boss fight.) Category:Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 Category:DLC Category:Video Games